digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SkullMeramon
|Death Meramon}} MeramonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth WizardmonDigimon ReArise |to=BoltmonDigimon Masters BeelzemonD-Power 3.0 |java=Hiroaki Hirata |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Tomohisa Asō |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Doug Erholtz |envan=(Fusion) |partner= and Mako Fire Knight Bagra Army Jimiken Muscle Gym |encards= , , |n1=(En:) Meramon''Digimon Fusion Fighters'' |n2=(Fi:) Death Mela-mon''In their version of Digimon Adventure'' }} SkullMeramon is a Flame Digimon. A Digivolution of Meramon. Its body is surrounded by intensely hot flames. Because the heat of its flames is more intense than Meramon, the licking flames have taken a blue color. Both its attack and defense strength are improved and with its intense destructive force of its flames it is a tough Digimon. Fire Digimon are weak to water and ice, but in the face of its flames water and ice just evaporate.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Metal Fireball'This attack retains its original name of "Heavy Metal Fire" in Digimon Fusion, "Danger Erupts!" 07, "Meltdown in the Magma Zone!" 08, "Dorulumon's True Colors" 09, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Heavy Metal Fire): Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. *'Chain of Pain'This attack retains its original name of "Heat Chain" in Digimon World Championship, and is named "Flame Chain" on . (Heat Chain): Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. * : Uses many chains as whips. Design SkullMeramon is a humanoid Digimon. It wears long black pants with red flames on the legs and boots with skull designs on them. Its arms and torso are wrapped in chains, and it wears a skull-like metal mask on its face; only its red eyes and dark blue hair can be seen. Blue flames burn on its upper body. Etymologies ;DeathMeramon (デスメラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for burning. ;SkullMeramon Name used in Digimon Adventure and American English media. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for burning. Fiction Digimon Adventure SkullMeramon is first seen as one of 's henchmen who is searching for the Eighth Child. He is disguised in his hat and trench-coat before he encounters and reveals his true self to Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa at the top of Tokyo Tower. and try their best but miserably fail to stop him before Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, , Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and arrive. After Greymon digivolves to , the two Ultimates begin to fight and SkullMeramon initially has the upper hand. However, MetalGreymon takes advantage of SkullMeramon´s inattention and distraction and manages to overpower him by pulling him into the sky and using his Giga Blaster, destroying him in midair. Digimon Tamers Kazu Shioda was seen using a SkullMeramon card to beat Kenta Kitagawa. Another one in hat and trench-coat was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. A SkullMeramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during 's rampage. D-Power 3.0 Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World 2 SkullMeramon digivolves from Meramon, then digivolves into Boltmon. Digimon World 3 SkullMeramon appears in Asuka Fire Dungeon, and appear as a card with 26/26 and Black type. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode SkullMeramon digivolves from Devimon, Bakemon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to Barbamon and Beelzemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth SkullMeramon is a Data Fire Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Wizardmon, Ogremon, and Meramon and can digivolve to Gankoomon, Beelzemon, and Boltmon. Its special attack is Heavy Metal Fire and its support skill is Immobility which prevents Stunning. In Complete Edition, SkullMeramon can also digivolve from Agunimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory SkullMeramon is #177 and is a Data Fire Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Wizardmon, Ogremon, Meramon, and Agunimon, and can digivolve to Gankoomon, Beelzemon, and Boltmon. Its special attack is Heavy Metal Fire and its support skill is Immobility which prevents Stunning. Digimon World Championship SkullMeramon digivolves from Meramon, Devimon, Bakemon, or Youkomon, and can digivolve to Piedmon. Digimon Masters SkullMeramon is an Ultimate-level Mercenary Digimon. SkullMeramon digivolves from Meramon and can digivolve to Boltmon. Digimon Heroes! DeathMeramon digivolves from BlueMeramon and LadyDevimon. Digimon Soul Chaser SkullMeramon digivolves from Meramon and Gorillamon. Digimon Links SkullMeramon digivolves from Wizardmon, Ogremon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to Gankoomon, Beelzemon, and Boltmon. Digimon ReArise SkullMeramon digivolves from one of Meramon or Wizardmon and can digivolve to Beelzemon, Gankoomon, or nothing. Notes and references